


Don't Worry. I'm not Dead (I Hope)

by DeadAndAlive



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Miles Morales as Spider-man 2.0, Multi, Peter Parker as Iron Spider, Polyamory, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: Yeeter Parkour @pb&jparkernumber one could you please sing the opening to I want it that way
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Benjamin Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones/Shuri/Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 69
Kudos: 311





	1. Fun Fact: The most shoplifted book in America is The Bible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and I had a lot of headcanons for a twitter au so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
Mr. Stark Miles about to do something

> **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
Don't.

  
>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**

>:)

* * *

  
**@TonyStark started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@IronMan started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@PepperPottsCEO started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@ColonelRhodes started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@StephenStrange started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@SteveRogers started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@jbbarnes started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@NickFury started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@Hawkeye started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@Falcon started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@wanda started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@BlackWidow started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@HULK started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@KingofWakanda started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@Ant-Man started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@pb &jparker started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@IronSpiderOfficial started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@harleyk started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@IronLadOfficial started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@MilesMorales started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@gstacy started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@HOsborn started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@gitc started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@xoxogossipgirl started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@Shuri started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@emmmjay started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
**@fthompson started following @Spider-manOfficial**   
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Spidey-pan @Spider-manOfficial**  
Hello Twitter!

> **Danielle @wolf**  
is this is another fake account?

>> **Hugh @relapsing**  
a lot of the avengers and the first spiderman follow him tho

> **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
You guys are a PR mess

>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
You're a PR nightmare  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Buzzfeed ✔ @BuzzFeed**  
Spider-man 2.0 made a twitter account and the people are going crazy. [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

* * *

**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
My stomach growled super loud in French

> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
I would like to clarify my stomach did not speak French. It growled in French elective class I apologize

>> **Garage** **Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
bonjour

>>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
le growl

>>>> **WHAT ARE THOSE @xoxogossipgirl**  
hon hon hon feed me a baguette

>>>>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
Why do I even go on this website

* * *

  
  
**Lesbos @Spider-GwenOfficial**  
Iron Spidey & Iron Lad told me to make this.

> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
HOW MANY SPIDER PEOPLE ARE THERE

>> **Big Gay Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
Hit it with those LGBT rights

>>> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
OMG IRON LAD COMMENTED ON MY TWEET BUT SERIOUSLY THO  
  
>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
Just three  
  


* * *

**Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO**

Why won't people tell me when they do stunts like this?

* * *

**No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
Pepper told us it was good for PR so -Peter  
  
> **I Am ✔ @IronMan**  
kid, I told you not to do it. But if Pepper's ok with it then off I go I guess  
  
>> **Squidward @hitthedab**  
Did THE Tony Stark make a Gen Z reference and call a random person 'kid'

  
> **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING OFFICIAL RN  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Daily Bugle ✔ @TheDailyBugle**  
Does Tony Stark have an illegitimate child that no one knew about?  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
STFU @TheDailyBugle  
  
>> **Daily Bugle ✔ @TheDailyBugle**  
You don't have a say in what we process, menace.  
  


* * *

 **Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO**  
@TonyStark What did I tell you?  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
@TonyStark OLD MAN GONE FUCKED UP NOW Y'ALL  
  
>> **Neddy @gitc**  
We hope you'll survive this  
  
>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
We don't  
  
>>>> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
We really don't  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
To be clear, @InternForSI is not in any form, my kid. Illegitimately or Adopted.  
  
> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
But you act like it tho  
  
>> **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
Lies and slander.  
  
>>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
just saying  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
@harleyk @IronLadOfficial @HOsborn @IronSpiderOfficial You guys still on for tonight?  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
I just need to finish patrol  
  
>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
m2  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
fuck you guys  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
not our fault that you're not here  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Sandy @Wills**  
Are we all gonna ignore that a guy named Yeeter Parkour tweeted to OG Spider-man, Iron Lad, and Harry Osborn for date night?  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
yes  
  
> **Danielle @wolf**  
The gays win again  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Educated Idiots** (Private Chat)

Includes: **@pb &jparker**, **@harleyk** , **@HOsborn, @emmmjay, @fthompson, @MilesMorales, @gstacy, @Shuri, @gitc**

  
 **@HOsborn**  
I lived bitch


	2. Congratulations! My Tallest Finger Wants to Give You a Standing Ovation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn  
> i'm almost there,, 2 hours
> 
> Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn  
> 1 hour more
> 
> Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn  
> 30 minutes
> 
> Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn  
> 3 2 1
> 
> Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn  
> NEW YORK! I'M HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what would happen if Tony and Norman had a crack ass meeting

**Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
@InternsOfSI I have,,  
  
> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
LANDED IN NY  
  
>> **Neddy @gitc**  
FR?  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
FR BRO?  
  
>>> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
FR BRO  
  
>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
wooOOOOO  
  
>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
F U GUYS  
  
>>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**

@IronSpiderOfficial Quoted a tweet:

> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
> not our fault that you're not here

  
>>>>>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
oof size: Large  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
@TonyStark old man, we need to get Harry from the airport and his ugly-ass father  
  
> **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
why do you think I'll do it?  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
...  
  
>>> **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
...  
  
>>> **Neddy @gitc**  
For context, we're in the living room at the tower and @pb&jparker is doing his best puppy eyes at @TonyStark  
  
>>>> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
LMAO  
  
-  
 _The footage started out with a whisper, "Nice." It was from MJ, who was beside Shuri. They were both on the floor infront the TV._  
  
 _Peter was on one side of the room, sitting on the couch by himself and making puppy eyes at another person on the other side of the room._  
  
 _Shuri panned the camera._  
  
 _Harley and Ned were on the recliner chairs, looking at the person Peter was looking at._  
  
 _Flash, Miles, and Gwen were on the center couch. Gwen's head was laying down on the armrest, legs resting on Flash's lap. Miles was crisscrossed on near the person the three of them are also looking at._  
  
 _Tony is on the couch on the other side of the room, laying on the armrest. His right hand was on forehead and his left was tucked under his right armpit. He had an exasperated look._  
  
 _Shuri panned the camera to Peter then to Tony again. Tony looked at the camera, like from the Office before standing up and exclaiming, "Fine!" before walking our of the room, presumably to find Pepper or any of his husbands._  
  
 _They all let out a cry of joy then the video ends._  
-  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
We're doing a QnA before we leave to get @HOsborn!! Tweet with the hashtag #AskInterns -Peter  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
#AskInterns how many are you running the account?  
  
> **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
@pb&jparker @IronSpiderOfficial @harleyk @HOsborn @gitc @emmmjay @fthompson @MilesMorales @Spider-manOfficial @gstacy @Spider-GwenOfficial @Shuri There's 12 of us -Harry  
  
 ~~ ** _(Harley is already out as Iron Lad)_**~~  
  
>> **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
We don't know how why it was a good idea -MJ  
  
>>> **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
Two of them are interns for Spiderman -Miles  
  
>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
@HOsborn is the fucking heir of Oscorp  
  
>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
Four of them are superheroes and none of them are Avengers  
  
>>>>>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
ikr lmao  
  


* * *

  
  
 **J @CanIGetAnAmen?**  
wait,, OG Spidey ain't an Avenger? #AskInterns  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
@ me next time you coward  
  
>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
i'm not an Avenger  
  
>>> **J @CanIGetAnAmen?**  
damnnnnnn  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Girlll @Gossip**  
#AskInterns Where's @HOsborn rn? What happened?  
  
> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
he's in a boarding school and he just graduated  
  
>> **sound and space @gstacy**  
we're picking him up l8r  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Shitty Poetry @sapphowriting**  
are any of you guys gay #AskInterns  
  
> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
@PepperPSSRCEO we a'ight with this?  
  
>> **Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO**  
Flash, let me sign some paperwork then we can talk about it.  
  
>>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
@PepperPSSRCEO @sapphowriting a'ight,, sorry  
  


* * *

  
  
 **AYYY @bro**  
#AskInterns @HOsborn describe each other with a vine since you're gonna meet each other L8R  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
For myself: [[3:57]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=237)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@MilesMorales [[7:23]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=443)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@fthompson [[8:28]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=508)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@Spider-manOfficial [[0:28]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=29)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@gitc [[9:00]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=540)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@Shuri [[1:44]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=104)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@emmmjay [[1:47]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=107)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@gstacy [[6:22]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=382)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@harleyk [[2:00]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=120)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@pb&jparker [[4:32]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=272)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@IronSpiderOfficial [[2:24]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=144)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@Spider-GwenOfficial [[3:11]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=191)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@IronLadOfficial cause they're two fucking people [[5:37]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=337)  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
The group as a fucking whole [[8:05]](https://youtu.be/oI3CCvZVxR8?t=485)  
  
 ~~ _ **(Challenge: Describe them with a vine)**_~~

* * *

  
  
**No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
Thank you for the questions!  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
i'm almost there,, 2 hours  
  
 **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
1 hour more  
  
 **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
30 minutes  
  
 **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
3 2 1  
  
 **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
NEW YORK! I'M HOME  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
So were at the airport and uh norman's here -Peter  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
NORMAN SAW TONY THEN HE FUCKING LOOKS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER ON STERIODS  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter probably gonna be shitting on Norman
> 
> Cheers.


	3. 'Cause Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll explain and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you warthog-faced buffoon."  
> -The Princess Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for today! The pain in my legs is killing me so a short one for this chapter.

**Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
we're just standing here,, in the lounge waiting for @HOsborn to leave the jet  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
no ones saying anything-  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
OH GOD-  
  
>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
THE OLD FART TALKED FIRST "Why are you even here,, Stark?" WITH SO MUCH VEMON IT'S PATHETIC  
  
>>>> **Neddy @gitc**  
"I'll explain and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you warthog-faced buffoon" OMG TONY QUOTED THE PRINCESS BRIDE  
  
>>>> **Neddy @gitc**  
"I'm here cause they wanted to so fuck you" AND HE LEFT  
  


* * *

**No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
Everyone's on their phones so Norman thinks we're tweeting about him -Miles  
  
> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
he looks like he's the embodiment of the triggered meme  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
HARRY'S HERE  
  
> **sound and space @gstacy**  
  
-  
 _Harry walks in the lounge, doesn't spare a glance at Norman, and immediately hugs Harley and Peter. They hug right back. The group cheers for the couple._  
  
 _In the background, you could see Norman fuming in the background. He was getting ready to shout but was quickly stopped by none other than Harry._  
  
 _"if you're gonna do it to your child, do it well but fuck you. You're not getting the chance to do it." and drags the group back out of the room._  
  
 _The video ends._  
-  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave prompts, requests and one-liners for me to use cause I have no idea what I'm doing :D


	4. Twitter Handles (Cause Someone Asked for Them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter Handles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post some shenanigans later :P

Peter - **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
  
**Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
  
  
All of the People I mentioned last chapter - **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
  
  
Harley - **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk** (priv)  
  
**Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
  
  
Harry - **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
  
  
Ned - **Neddy @gitc**  
  
  
MJ - **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
  
  
Flash - **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
  
  
Miles - **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
  
**Spidey-pan ✔ @Spider-manOfficial**  
  
  
Gwen - **sound and space @gstacy**  
  
**Lesbos ✔ @Spider-GwenOfficial**  
  
  
Shuri - **WHAT ARE THOSE @xoxogossipgirl (priv)**  
  
**Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
  


* * *

  
  
Tony - **Him ✔ @TonyStark (priv)**  
  
**I Am ✔ @IronMan**  
  
  
Pepper - **Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO**  
  
  
Rhodey - **Rhodey ✔ @ColonelRhodes**  
  
  
Stephen - **Dr. Strange ✔ @StephenStrange**  
  
  
Steve - **Captain America ✔ @SteveRogers**  
  
  
Bucky - **Bucky ✔ @jbbarnes**  
  
  
Fury - **NF @NickFury**  
  
  
Clint - **Best Birb ✔ @Hawkeye**  
  
  
Falcon - **Better Birb ✔ @Falcon**  
  
  
Wanda - **Sapphic Bitch @wanda**  
  
  
Thor - **THOR ✔ @thor**  
  
  
Loki - **snek ✔ @loki**  
  
  
Nat - **Spider-Mom ✔ @BlackWidow**  
  
  
Bruce - **I got 7 ✔ @HULK**  
  
  
T'challa - **T'challa ✔ @KingofWakanda**  
  
  
Scott - **rip Anthony @Ant-Man**  
  
  
May - **May @Parker**  
  
  
SI - **Stark Industries ✔ @SI**  
  


* * *

  
All of Them Are Random Peeps  
  
  
**Anything @ForBeyonce**  
  
  
**Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
  
  
**Squidward @hitthedab**  
  
  
**Danielle @wolf**  
  
  
**Hugh @relapsing**  
  
  
**Sandy @Wills**  
  
  
**Girlll @Gossip**  
  
  
**Dick @dickish**  
  
  
**J @CanIGetAnAmen?**


	5. Hey Ghouls! The Boys Are Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with B99 and Buzzfeed Unsolved references

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update tomorrow again and might come up with a topic each chapter!

**BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
The boys are back together  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
hey ghouls! the boys are here!  


  
>>> **Danielle @wolf**  
i have no choice but to stan

* * *

  
**BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
three of my favorite idiots  
  
  
>>> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
where's @harleyk?  
  
>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
i didn't want to ruin the moment  
  
>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
you can never ruin the moment harls  
  
>>>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
^^  
  
>>>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
thanks ❤  
  


* * *

  
  
**Hugh @relapsing**  
@HOsborn @harleyk @pb&jparker @IronSpideyOfficial moments are the reason i stan  
  
**@HOsborn, @IronLadOfficial, @emmmjay, and 80 other people retweeted this.**

* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
number one could you please sing the opening to I want it that way  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
Really? ok  
  
>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
you are my fire  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
number two,, keep it going  
  
>> **Neddy @gitc**  
The one desire  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
number three  
  
>> **sound and space @gstacy**  
believe,, when I say  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
NUMBER FOUR!  
  
>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
I want it that way  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
TELL ME WHy  
  
>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
Ain't nothing but a heartache  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
TELL mE wHy  
  
>> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
NoW NumBEr FIvE  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
I neVEr WanNa HeAr YoU saY  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
WHOO  
  
>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
I want it that way  
  
>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
c h i l l s,, literal chills  
  
>>>> **I Am ✔ @IronMan**  
it was number 5. number 5 killed by brother  
  
>>>>> **THOR ✔ @thor**  
STARK. I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD A BROTHER  
  
>>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
Mr. Thor,, you incredible god- w h y  
  
>>>>>>> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
look at him @thor you killed my broken white boy  
  
-  
_The camera was panned on the left side of the living room, zooming in on Peter on Harry's lap, snuggling into his shoulder. Harley, who was next to both of them, is feeding Peter Ensaymadas given to them by Ned's mother. The three of them were on the middle couch._  
  
_Peter kept sniffling as he ate the rolled bead. Harry looked at the camera, looking exasperated but you could see the fondness he had for Peter. He kept rubbing Peter's back until you could hear snoring. It was quiet in the room as Peter was sleeping._  
  
_You could hear a thump on outside the camera. The camera panned to the left. You hear the soft curses and murmuring of Flash as he rubbed his head. All of them giggling like madmen while Flash was glaring at them._  
  
_The camera panned back to the center couch. Harry was not there while you could hear talking in the kitchen. It sounded like Ned and Harry with butt-ins by Miles. Peter's head was on Harley's lap, snuggling closer to him._  
  
_The video ends._  
-  
  
>>>>>>>> **Stacy @ironladstan**  
@Shuri what happened to him?  
  
>>>>>>>>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
he was busy worrying about @IronSpiderOfficial @Spider-manOfficial @Spider-GwenOfficial and their suits cause of what happened two nights ago and his response to what thor said  
  
>>>>>>>>>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
us: you need to rest  
peter: i need to finish this  
  
>>>>>>>>>>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
and he did, and we fucking regretted it,, @IronSpiderOfficial @Spider-manOfficial @Spider-GwenOfficial are grateful tho  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>> **Spidey-pan @Spider-manOfficial**  
we are  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>> **Lesbos @Spider-GwenOfficial**  
we are  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while to write and edit, it killed me


	6. "I Lived On Cigarettes and Alcohol and Adderall."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Princess ✔ @Shuri  
> WE ARE FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM THE SALT AND PEPPER DINER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the summary speaks for itself lmao

**Spidey-pan @Spider-manOfficial  
** @Spider-GwenOfficial and i were bored before patrol and we actually did the salt and pepper diner joke at a random diner **  
  
> J @CanIGetAnAmen?  
**another reason has been added in my list of why i stan all three spidey heroes **  
  
**

* * *

 **  
  
Neddy @gitc  
** -  
 _The view of the camera was on the right side of the room. In the background, you could hear a voice from the TV._  
  
 _The camera moved left to right. Harley, Harry, and Peter were on the center couch, cuddling. Flash and Gwen were sitting on opposite sides on the couch farthest from Ned._  
  
 _MJ and Shuri were on the loveseat at the center of the room. They were all focused on the TV playing a comedy special from John Mulaney. No one seemed to notice Ned._  
  
 _The video ends._  
-  
 **  
> Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial  
**BEtReYaL @gitc **  
  
> Girlll @Gossip  
**why isn't any of the spider heroes in the video? **  
  
> > Spidey-pan @Spider-manOfficial  
**we were on patrol :P **  
  
**

* * *

 **  
  
Flash Dash @fthompson  
** you never lived until you ate @gitc's cooking **  
  
> Neddy @gitc  
**thanks !!! :D **  
  
> > Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn  
**we thought we'd never try anything else other than European and NYC's best but @gitc takes Philippine food to another level **  
  
@pb &jparker, @IronSpiderOfficial, @harleyk, @emmmjay and 2,292 other people retweeted @HOsborn's reply.  
  
**

* * *

 **  
  
Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn  
** diner: entered  
dollars: ready  
what's new: pussycat  
what's new: pussycat  
what's new: pussycat  
what's new: pussycat  
what's new: pussycat  
what's new: pussycat  
what's new: pussycat  
it's not: unusual **  
  
> Princess ✔ @Shuri  
**WE ARE FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM THE SALT AND PEPPER DINER **  
  
**

* * *

 **  
Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
we were watching the god: John Mulaney and uh- we spent it quoting him lol :D  
  
> **Squidward @hitthedab**  
can i ask you, my dead sir, to describe thy selves with John Mulaney quotes?  
  
>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
Of Course thy sir,, everyone?  
  
>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
  
  
>>> **Neddy @gitc**  
  
  
>>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
  
  
>>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
  
  
>>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
  
  
>>> **Spidey-pan @Spider-manOfficial**  
  
  
>>> **Lesbos @Spider-GwenOfficial**  
  
  
>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
  
  
>>> **sound and space @gstacy**  
 ****  
  
> >> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
  
  
>>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
  
  
>>> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
  
  
>>> **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
  
  
>>> **Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO**  
  
  
>>> **Rhodey ✔ @ColonelRhodes**  
  
  
>>> **Bucky ✔ @jbbarnes**  
  
  
>>> **Best Birb ✔ @Hawkeye**  
  
  
>>> **Better Birb ✔ @Falcon**  
  
  
>>> **Sapphic Bitch @wanda**  
  
  
>>> **Spider-Mom ✔ @BlackWidow**  
  
  
>>> **T'challa ✔ @KingofWakanda**  


  
>>>> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
this brightened up my day  
  
>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
yw :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a chapter for just my headcanon for the times that Ned cooks cause I'm feeling snacky for the past week.
> 
> Cheers.


	7. "I Don't Want To Die Tomorrow Knowing I Could've Had A Piece Of Cake Tonight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ned, MJ, and Miles cook their authentic Filipino food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a fic about this chapter.  
> My translation skills are rusty rn so please forgive me for the cringe you will experience while reading this.

**No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
sa mga pilipino naming kasama, anong lokal na pagkain lulutoin namin para kanila @InternsForSI -Ned, Miles, & MJ  
 _(See Translation)_

> our filipino friends, what local food should we cook for @InternsForSI -Ned, Miles, & MJ

  
> **Ako ang Bandang @Shirley**  
PILIPINO SI @gitc, @MilesMorales AT SI @emmmjay  
  
>> **Neddy @gitc**  
Born in the Philippines, raised in NYC  
  
>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
my mom's filipino, born in nyc tho  
  
>>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
i'm not telling how i'm Filipino.  
  
>>> **Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO**  
Boys.  
  
>>>> **Neddy @gitc**  
sorry  
  
>>>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
sorry!!  
  
> **g @GIO**  
sinuglaw at sinigang na hipon  
  
> **petmalu ka o @malupet**  
Max style chicken at sisig  
  
> **pipili ka ba o @hindi**  
turon w/ langka  
  


* * *

  
  
**Neddy @gitc**  
all of us were completing a part in the 51,900 piece jigsaw puzzle to hang in the living room and uh- (1/?)  
  
> **Neddy @gitc**  
we-me, @emmmjay & @MilesMorales-remembered we need to get the ingredients from that sari-sari store near 65th street (2/?)  
  
>> **Neddy @gitc**  
so we got ready to leave but @pb&jparker yelled out "can i have some presto?" and you know he likes peanut butter so we got to some (3/4)  
  
>>> **Neddy @gitc**  
so we're heading back to the tower with arms full of ingredients and a pack of presto for Pete (4/4)  
  
>>>> **J @CanIGetAnAmen?**  
another reason added to why i stan these people

  
>>>> **Sam @WTF**  
does no one notice that @gitc casually said that they were finishing a 51,900 piece jigsaw puzzle?

* * *

  
  
s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales  
@harleyk said it was a good idea to live-tweet the whole process or like just to watch us make it so [[link]](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5hT0ivBHNg/)  
  
 **@harleyk, @HOsborn, @emmmjay, @gitc, and 40 other people retweeted this.**  
  
(I could write the live show if you guys want :) jk i'll still write this)  
  


* * *

  
  
**Educated Idiots** (Private Chat)  
  
 **Includes:@pb &jparker, @harleyk, @HOsborn, @emmmjay, @fthompson, @MilesMorales, @gstacy, @Shuri, @gitc**

  
@harleyk @pb&jparker @Shuri get out of the lab : **@gitc**  
i love your guy's projects but the food will get cold : **@gitc**

  
**@MilesMorales** : get to the dining room, we're almost finished  
 **@emmmjay** : @harleyk @pb&jparker @Shuri don't make us make @MilesMorales go down there

**@pb &jparker**: okkkkk  
 **@harleyk** : fineeee

oof ok : **@Shuri**

* * *

  
  
Flash Dash @fthompson  
this is beautiful  
  
  
  
> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
what are those foods?  
  
>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
sinuglaw, sisig w/ egg, sinigang an hipon, at turon w/ langka- all in that order  
  
>>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
Filipino food made by @gitc @emmmjay and me  
  
>>>> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
oof that looks good  
  


* * *

  
  
**BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
so here's @pb&jparker reactions, i guess  
-  
 _The video starts with all of them, sans Miles and Ned, enter the dining room._  
  
 _As they all sat down, Ned and Miles set the food down. "Eat everything with rice." They all look at Ned like he's crazy. Ned deadpans._  
  
 _The video cuts to their first bite. Peter exclaims. "Well fuck me silly. This is good!" Harley chuckles and responds,_  
  
 _"Well, Harry and I could do that later sweetheart." Everyone chokes on their food while MJ hits Harley on the head._  
  
 _The video ends._  
-  
  
 _ **(The video is too long to write in this segment. So that's just a teaser for the side fic I'm writing for this chapter :P)**_

* * *

  
  
**Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
i would sell Oscorp if it means i get to eat Filipino food forever  
  
 **@pb &jparker, @harleyk, @fthompson, @gstacy, @Shuri, @IronSpiderOfficial, @Spider-manOfficial, and @Spider-GwenOfficial retweeted this.**  
  


* * *

  
  
**BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
@gitc @MilesMorales I think we killed them  
(A picture of all of them, sans Ned, MJ, and Miles, slouching on the couch. They seemed to be full from eating too much. Ned and Miles are sitting on the couch, smiling at the camera, seemingly not affected by the food baby horror that has consumed the others. Half of the people affected were asleep. The ones awake were watching a Filipino drama movie for the authenticity it seems.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will totally make a fic about this chapter.
> 
> \------
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Pilipino si @gitc, @MilesMorales, at si @emmjay = @gitc, @MilesMorales, and @emmjay are Filipino?
> 
> Sinuglaw = a dish composed of grilled pork belly and fish ceviche. (A personal favorite of mine)  
> Sisig = a popular Filipino dish. It is composed of minced pork, chopped onion, and chicken liver.  
> Sinigang na Hipon = is a type of Filipino sour soup, wherein shrimp is used as the main ingredient.  
> Turon with Langka = a favorite Filipino snack made with ripe cooking banana and langka wrapped in lumpia wrapper and fried to a crisp.


	8. "If Sperm Is In The Balls, Does That Mean Ball Really Is Life?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's random thoughts on random days that drive the crew crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you a longer one today cause i'll be working on my other fic tomorrow and i might have no time tomorrow to update this :P

**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if we let prisoners go if they can tell which wine was the oldest?  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
so like, from two cups, the prisoner must drink each one then correctly guess which one is older  
  
>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
Peter wtf it's 2 AM  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
no no,, he has a point  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
so only guys who have a lot of experience in wine can be let go  
  
>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
so if @HOsborn and @harleyk are in jail @HOsborn has a higher chance of being let go  
  
>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
basically  
  
>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
you wound me darlin'  
  
>>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
:)))))  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if bacon had offsprings?  
  
> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
@pb&jparker bacon came from pigs but off i go i guess  
  
>> **Neddy @gitc**  
let the man finish damn woman  
  
>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
so like,, if we get one pack of bacon, we can combine two when they then they have a child  
  
>>>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
Pete, combining two things is what you call a fusion  
  
>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
.  
  
>>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
oh right  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if everybody had a tree, and the more favors you do the more the plant grows taller, and if you ask favors the plant grows more leaves/flowers/etc.  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
so like in NYC, you see large trees with lots of flowers and leaves in lighter shades of color and you know that person was a kind and humble soul  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
but if the leaves/flowers are dark colors they did a bad favor, like stealing puppies or smth  
  
>>> **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
that sounds horrifyingly amazing  
  
>>> **sound and space @gstacy**  
so if you did bad favors, the people know?  
  
>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
yes  
  
>>>>> **sound and space @gstacy**  
damn, then i can't get away with murder for other people now  
  
>>>>>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
@gstacy no  
  
>>>>>>> **WHAT ARE THOSE @xoxogossipgirl**  
@gstacy YES

* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if when you eavesdrop on someone, you have to stand on your toes so like ballerinas could easily eavesdrop on you if they wanted  
  
> **sound and space @gstacy**  
i do ballet  
  
>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
fuck-  
  
>>> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
WOMAN DOWN, I REPEAT: WOMAN DOWN  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if there was a pool filled with sheets of fabric, if you tear a sheet would you also tear the others or just that one sheet?  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
FUCK, WE NEED TO TEST THIS @TonyStark  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
WE HAVE ME  
  
>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
OH FUCK RIGHT  
  
>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
RUDE  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if there was a musical in the dark so like we can imagine what the characters look like on our own  
  
> **g @GIO**  
that's an actual thing  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
WHAT  
  
>>> **g @GIO**  
it's called, "Musical in the Dark"  
  
>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
ADFHSKJHFDGJH @InternsForSI WE'RE GOING  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if when we die there's this reception where people meet people who died 2 hours before and after their death  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
metal  
  
>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
i would read the hell out of that book  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if junk food and healthy food had different effects?  
  
> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
that would reduce the percentage of unhealthy people worldwide  
  
>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
oof,, when you realize  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if the conspiracy theories were true?  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
then i'd rather die  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
:(((((  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if we can do the dress spin to change clothes?  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
then there will be no excuse to why you took to long, LIKE SOMEONE  
  
>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
why didn't you @ me you coward  
  
>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
c o w a r d ? m e ?  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if we were assigned different levels at birth and it'll change the more you do things, so when two people date, you can say someone is out of their league  
  
> **Danielle @wolf**  
damnnn @pb&jparker hitting us with those facts  
  
> **Neddy @gitc**  
that's a burn and a half to anyone dating someone out of their league lmao  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
what if the more life experience you have the stronger you are  
  
> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
Pete, that's already a thing  
  
>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
just let me live my life woman!  
  
>>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
.  
  
>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
sorry !!! don't kill me!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the side fic to this twitter au, "Jigsaw Puzzles And The Sweet Release Of Good Food" so I'll know which to prioritize!
> 
> Cheers.


	9. Spidey Is Back In Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey's comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Daredevil's here!

**Hugh @relapsing**  
What happened to @IronSpiderOfficial @Spider-manOfficial @Spider-GwenOfficial? they're quiet for the past few days  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
they're gone since chapter 6  
  
>> **merc @unicronshit**  
don't break the 4th wall,, i do that  
  
>>> **J ✔ @author**  
STFU POOL  
  
>>>> **merc @unicronshit**  
SORRY J!  
  
>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
what?  
  
>>>> **J ✔ @author**  
bro,, don't worry  
  
>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
ok?  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
"Don't worry guys! I just got busy with patrols." -Sent by Karen  
  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
@harleyk i need a frame  
  
>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
on it, darlin'  
  
> **I Am ✔ @IronMan**  
HOW HIGH ARE YOU?  
  
>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
"Old man, I'M A SPIDER." -Sent by Karen  
  
>>> **I Am ✔ @IronMan**  
I KNOW, BUT STILL  
  
>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
I'M FINE  
  
>>>>> **I Am ✔ @IronMan**  
SURE?  
  
>>>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
I just swung by Dr.Strange's,, damnnn  
  
  
>>>>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
nvm i need two  
  
>>>>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
on it  
  
>>>>>>> **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
WHAT  
  
>>>>>>>> **Squidward @hitthedab**  
#Irondad  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Spidey-pan @Spider-manOfficial**  
"Learned from the best." Sent by SUN  
  
  
> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
You good?  
  
>> **Spidey-pan ✔ @Spider-manOfficial**  
"i'm good :)" Sent by SUN  
  
>>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
i'm meeting up for patrol  
  
>>>> **Spidey-pan ✔ @Spider-manOfficial**  
"Let me finish beating up these guys-" Sent by SUN  
  
>>>>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
wHAT  
  
>>>>>> **Squidward @hitthedab**  
#IronLadIsDad  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Lesbos @Spider-GwenOfficial**  
@Shuri told us it was throwback thursday so @IronSpiderOfficial and i are in our old suits patroling  
  
  
> **Princess ✔ @Shuri**  
didn't know you would actually do that-  
  
>> **Lesbos @Spider-GwenOfficial**  
we are bored  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
throwback to that time me and @harleyk had shit designs on suits  
  
>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
fuck you i still have a good suit  
  
>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
  
  
>>>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
fuck you  
  
>>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
you need ice for that burn?  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Spidey-pan @Spider-manOfficial**  
I just met the churro lady @IronSpiderOfficial met pre-snap-  
  
>> **Spidey-pan @Spider-manOfficial**  
i'm crying-  
  
>>> efficascent @maleficent  
#precious-spider2.0  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Educated Idiots** (Private Chat)  
  
Includes: **@pb &jparker, @harleyk, @HOsborn, @emmmjay, @fthompson, @MilesMorales, @gstacy, @Shuri, @gitc**  
  
 **@pb &jparker**  
i remembered  
one time  
  
 **@HOsborn**  
At band camp

  
 **@Shuri**  
At band camp

  
 **@pb &jparker**  
don't fuck with me okay-  
@MilesMorales dared me to stick to a building with only my legs and he told me a science pun and i fell  
i forgot i had the suit on-  
  
 **@harleyk**  
a fUCKIN IDIOT IS WHAT YOU ARE  
  
 **@pb &jparker**  
i accepted death instantly-

  
 **@Shuri**  
As you should

  
 **@pb &jparker**  
MY SPIDEY SENSES WERE NOT WORKING  
  
 **@harleyk**  
you fuckin idiot

  
 **@MilesMorales**  
I said i was sorry !!!

 **@gstacy**  
i fucking noticed @pb&jparker wasn't activating his webs so i yelled at him-  
we got the bugle on our tail and multiple residents yelling at us-

  
 **@HOsborn**  
IS HE OKAY?  
  
 **@harleyk**  
IF HE WASN'T I WOULDNT BE INSULTING HIM  
NOW AM I?  
  
 **@HOsborn**  
it was a fucking question damn-

  
 **@gstacy**  
he got stark on his ass for a week

* * *

  
  
**Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
day 7 since the accident-  
  
> **Girlll @Gossip**  
what accident??? are you okay? when was it?  
  
>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
about a week ago-

> Daily Bugle ✔ @TheDailyBugle  
> The Spider-menace fell from a tall building. Is he this stupid?

  
>>> **Girlll @Gossip**  
how did it happen?  
  
>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
@Spider-manOfficial told me to stick to the building with only feet and he told me a joke that caught me off guard-  
  
>>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
@IronMan had my ass for a week and shortened by patrol time-  
  
>>>>>> **Sandy @Wills**  
#Irondad  
  


* * *

  
  
 **merc @unicronshit**  
@IronSpiderOfficial want to meet up for some chimichangas?  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
buy me some churros then it's a deal  
  
>> **merc @unicronshit**  
DEAL  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
I JUST SAW DEADPOOL EATING CHIMICHANGAS WITH @IronSpiderOfficial  
(The first picture was Peter and Wade with their mask open up until their noses, eating chimichangas and churros. Peter was laughing. The second picture was them pulling up peace signs at the camera and smiling.)  
  
> **Him ✔ @TonyStark**  
I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH HIM  
  
>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
he's fine  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
he's fine  
  


* * *

  
  
 **The New York Times ✔ @nytimes**  
Daredevil, Deadpool, and Spider-man are seen patrolling the whole of New York.  
  
> **J @CanIGetAnAmen?**  
#spideyscomeback  
  


* * *

  
  
**Trending**   
**#Irondad**   
**#spideyscomeback**   
**#IronLadIsDad**   
**#preciousspider2.0**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUN = Miles' AI that Peter and Harley helped him make. Stands for Superior Unit Network.
> 
> I might add a new chapter later.
> 
> Cheers.


	10. How About A Photoshoot For All Your Troubles? (i.e. that time i forgot Flash was a good guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photoshoots, compliments, and the war between Harry and Harley for Peter with the fans going crazy over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone still reads this ._.

**Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
All of us (minus @fthompson) had photoshoots cause @PepperPSSRCEO said that the news guys need photos of us when they need to talk about us so watch out  
  
> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
what happened to @fthompson?  
  
>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
My parents practically hate the people i hang out with-  
  
>>> **Flash Dash @fthompson**  
so they didn't allow me to do the photoshoot  
  
>>>> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
:(  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
Me, a king -Harry

  
  
> **Danielle @wolf**  
@pb&jparker @IronLadOfficial @IronSpiderOfficial YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HARRY WAS GORGEOUS-  
  
>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
I'M FAIRLY FUCKING SURE I DID  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
can someone get me a frame-  
  
>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
on it-  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
:) -Peter

  
  
> **Girlll @Gossip**  
gorgeous-  
  
>> **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
that's Peter????  
  
>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
who did you think it was?  
  
>>>> **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
idk-  
  
>>>>> **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
i thought you were precious-  
  
>>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
he is precious  
  
> **Amanda @sparks**  
if i wasn't gay i'd hit that-  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
mine >:(  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
A queen -Shuri

  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
she can smile!! @gitc  
  
>> **Neddy @gitc**  
:0000000  
  
>>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
.  
  
>>>> **Neddy @gitc**  
sorry!!  
  
>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
sorry !  
  
> **sound and space @gstacy**  
a literal queen unlike @HOsborn  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
rude  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
B) -Harley

  
  
> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
beautiful  
  
>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
rt  
  
>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
rt  
  
> **Senfield @grains**  
i see him around the city but damn he's handsome  
  
>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
I'm gay,, sorry-  
  
>>> **Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO**  
I thought you knew better. @harleyk  
  
>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
what?  
  
>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
OH  
  
 **[@harleyk's reply to @grains has been deleted]**  
  
>>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
he's an idiot apparently-  
  
>>>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
rude :(  
  
>>>>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
jk :)  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
uwu -Ned

  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
Precious™  
  
 **@emmmjay, @MilesMorales, @gstacy and 20 others retweeted @pb &jparker's comment.**  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
Wassup hoes -Shuri

  
  
> **sound and space @gstacy**  
princess.  
  
>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
rt  
  
> **Eliza @hamiltrash**  
The princess of Wakanda i stan  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
@MilesMorales and @gstacy did not want to participate. -MJ  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
we have pics for me @Spider-manOfficial @Spider-Gwen but for PR reasons we can only give you one pic :(  
  
  
> **Ako ang Bida @Cherry**  
aww  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
Thanks @IronSpiderOfficial for the amazing place!! -Ned and Peter  
  
  
  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
yw!!  
  
> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
THE HOLY TRINITY :0000000  
  
> **Sandy @Wills**  
I'm crying-  
  


* * *

  
  
No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI  
[](https://s1.r29static.com/bin/entry/429/x,80/2205739/image.jpg)  
  
> **Sandy @Wills**  
the roles have reversed !!!  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
my whole life has been a lie-  
  
>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
hot peter >>> cute peter  
  
>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
hot peter <<< cute peter  
  
>>>>> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
can we agree he looks good either way?  
  
>>>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
ok >:(  
  
>>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
fine  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
  
> **Betty Brant @MidtownReporter**  
Cheer in joy as this photo shows that @emmmjay doesn't wear just black!  
  
>> **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
you're on thin ice brant  
  
>>> **Betty Brant @MidtownReporter**  
i try  
  
> **Abe @notpresident**  
Our AcaDec captain  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
IS IT PARKSBORN OR PARKNER?  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
Stay tuned for Chapter 10 after @gstacy's music break  
  
>> **merc @unicronshit**  
STOP DOING THAT  
  
>>> **J ✔ @author**  
STFU POOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not update tomorrow cause i'm gonna write the other fic.
> 
> Cheers.


	11. Time To Annoy Harley!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gwen being extra gives the others an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I wasn't posting yesterday! My brother had his birthday and I couldn't be on the PC :P
> 
> Please enjoy this seemingly short chapter!

**Educated Idiots** (Private Chat)  
  
Includes: **@pb &jparker, @harleyk, @HOsborn, @emmmjay, @fthompson, @MilesMorales, @gstacy, @Shuri, @gitc**  
  
  
 **@harleyk**  
who the FUCK is playing my heart will go on at two am?  
  
 **@pb &jparker**  
language  
I'm too sleep deprived for this-  
  
 **@harleyk**  
whomst'd've the FUCK is playing the titanic theme song at 2 in the morning?  
  
 **@HOsborn**  
NO  
Babe  
go back to bed and cuddle with us  
you're giving us migraines

  
**@fthompson**  
rude  
i need not you remind me of my lonely existence  
  
 **@emmmjay**  
apparently we act like people from the 1800s when we're sleep-deprived

  
**@gstacy**  
sorry  
it was me

  
**@harleyk**  
WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYIN IT?  
WE AIN'T ON THE FUCKING TITANIC Y'ALL  
  
 **@HOsborn**  
y ' a l l  
I'm sent-  
  
 **@pb &jparker**  
@HOsborn stop being a useless gay  
and help me wrangle up our boyfriend

  
**@MilesMorales**  
w h e e z e  
ho my gosh

  
**@HOsborn**  
@MilesMorales rude-  
@pb&jparker I'm comin I'm comin  
  
 **@pb &jparker**  
if you don't hurry your ass you're sleeping in the living room  
  
 **@HOsborn**  
I'M COMING-  
  


* * *

  
  
**Spidey-pan ✔ @Spider-manOfficial**  
can i order an extra titanic piece with southern yelling on the side?  
  
> **anna @2k14**  
mood  
  
> **anna @2k14**  
any reason why tho?  
  
>> **Spidey-pan ✔ @Spider-manOfficial**  
@gstacy decided she wanted to go extra and play Titanic on the piano at 2 am after we watched it  
  
>>> **anna @2k14**  
mood  
  


* * *

  
  
**Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**   
guess who bought flutes to annoy @harleyk? these guys!  
(A selfie with all of them, sans Harley, who are holding flutes.)  
  
> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
i wonder how i liked you when i met you in the first place  
  


* * *

  
  
**Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
GOD, KILL ME NOW  
  
-  
 _The position of the camera was high in the corner of the room, facing the eight of them, holding flutes. It had a timestamp, showing it was 1:30 in the afternoon._  
  
 _Harley walks in, scrolling through his phone. As soon as Harley entered the room, the others started playing the song._  
  
 _He deadpanned and did a full 180. You hear his shouting decreasing and a door slam. Peter and Harry shared blank faces and ran to where Harley was. You can faintly hear a door clicking and the six of them in the living room cackling._  
  
 _The video ends._  
-  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**   
We're sorry!!  
  
>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
bring me KFC and ice cream then we can talk  
  
>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
how about with some extra mashed potato and some of those pastries down the street?  
  
>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
deal  
  


* * *

  
  
**Squidward @hitthedab**  
Harley Keener is a mood and a half  
  
 **@pb &jparker, @harleyk, @HOsborn, @emmmjay and 420 people retweeted this.**  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Parkner or Parksborn chapter tomorrow! Prepare yourself for the world of clinginess with those three. 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing another QnA with your guys' questions so ask away in the comments section!
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are enjoyable to read!
> 
> Cheers.


	12. Parkner or Parksborn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternating times when Harley or Harry hog Peter. Peter's just enjoying the love he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to write (even though i had what i want in the chapter thought out already-)  
> (I might have gone overboard with what they were wearing. Oop-)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the joys of the fans suffering over their OTPs.

**@harleyk** >>>>>>> **@PepperPSSRCEO**  
  
 **@PepperPSSRCEO**  
I've got the paperwork settled.  
You can brag about your boyfriends online

  
 **@harleyk**  
thank you pep!

* * *

  
  
**Me and the bois** (Private Chat)  
  
Includes: **city boy** (Peter Parker), **country boy** (Harley Keener), **posh boy** (Harry Osborn)

  
 **country boy**  
where is @pb&jparker?

  
 **posh boy**  
he's with me >:)  
he's asleep

  
 **country boy**  
where are you?

  
 **posh boy**  
in the bedroom  
(A selfie of Harry and Peter. Peter's head was on Harry's chest. Harry was wearing the black cherry blossom hoodie Peter got Harley for his birthday. Peter was wearing Harley's Pride Sweater from the matching ones the three of them got.)

  
 **country boy**  
you took my hoodies and sweaters??

  
 **posh boy**  
don't lie  
we look cute in them

  
 **country boy**  
fuck you

  
 **posh boy**  
we can fuck Pete late tho >:)

  
 **country boy**  
jesus-  
you look cute tho-

  
 **posh boy**  
:))))))))  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
Can someone tell me why are Harry & Peter are so cute??  
(A picture of Harry and Peter asleep, snuggling. They are still wearing Harley's hoodie and sweater.)  
  
> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
#goals  
  
> **Danielle @wolf**  
this photo fills me with determination to find a lover  
  
>> **Hugh @relapsing**  
but in the end,, you failed  
  
>>> **Danielle @wolf**  
rude ass motherfucker  
  
>>> **Hugh @relapsing**  
you love me tho ;)  
  
>>>> **Danielle @wolf**  
unfortunately  
  
>>>>> **Hugh @relapsing**  
hey!  
  


* * *

  
  
 **puppy** (@harleyk) >>>>>>> **darlin'** (@HOsborn)  
  
 **darlin'**  
so you can talk about us on twitter?

  
 **puppy**  
yes  
pepper gave me the green

  
 **darlin'**  
:OOOOOO  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
where THE FUCK is @harleyk and @pb&jparker ??????  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
we're at KFC  
(Selfie of Harley and Peter smiling, their orders on the table in front of them. Peter was wearing another sweater from Harley and Harley was in a white Pink Floyd hoodie and bomber jacket covered with design patches and pins.)  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
you should've woke me up!!!  
  
>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
we all know you're a bitch when you get wake up,, we don't want a demon with us when we eat  
  
>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
accurate but fuck you  
  
>>>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
we got you your food :)  
  
>>>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
at least someone thought of me (￢_￢)  
  
>>>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
i thought of buying you kfc hoe  
  
>>>>>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
oh  
  
>>>>>>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
sorry!!  
  
>>>>>>>>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
i'm eating your food-  
  
>>>>>>>>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
NO-  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
I retract my statement

> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
>  Can someone tell me why are Harry & Peter are so cute??

  
> **anna @2k14**  
mood,, why?  
  
>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
they fucking took the salsa I MADE and the chips I SAVED  
  
>>> **Garage Gay ✔ @harleyk**  
AND THEY'RE BINGING ONCE UPON A TIME  
-  
 _The video's angle was the same as the time they annoyed Harley. Once Upon A Time was playing._  
  
 _When Prince Charming's famous line was said, Peter wailed something out through his crying. Talking about Snow and Charming were made for each other and Harry agreeing, tears rolling down his cheeks. The aforementioned chips and salsa were sitting at the coffee table, almost empty._  
  
 _At the entrance of the living room, you see Harley's deadpanned face looking at the camera and the Pringles he's holding._  
-  
  
>>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
i came out to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked rn  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
Harley and Harry fighting for Peter is giving me life, like- (1/2)  
  
> **J @CanIGetAnAmen?**  
you were saying?  
  
>> **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
i just got rebirthed, sorry  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Girlll @Gossip**  
is it parkner or parksborn???  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
how about both?  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Trending**  
 **#** Harley/Peter/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LGBTQ+ Pride Tomorrow for them! WOOOOOO  
> Even though this is centered around the nine of them, I will include the avengers and others for the coming out chapter tomorrow!
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always enjoyable to read and reply to!
> 
> Cheers.


	13. PRIDEEEEE!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter where everyone's gay except the homophobes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have the motivation to put this chapter out but i promised a day ago to upload it yesterday
> 
> Sorry!!
> 
> Please enjoy this fluffy mess of a chapter.

**The New York Times ✔ @nytimes**  
The pride parade and the Avengers are here today this June.  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
THERE WILL BE NO POLICE ONLY THE SPIDEY HEROES  
  
>> **NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews**  
Despite what @IronSpiderOfficial said, we will be at the parade  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Her ✔ @PepperPSSRCEO**  
SI and the Avengers will be proud to announce that there will be charities for the people who are in an unfortunate place regarding this Pride. We will also be attending the parade.  
  
> **I Am ✔ @IronMan**  
Love who you want!  
  
> **Rhodey ✔ @ColonelRhodes**  
As a military officer who supervised some of the pride parades in the past, I am happy that I can participate in this.  
  
> **Captain America ✔ @SteveRogers**  
Being gay in the 1930s-1940s was hard, but now that I see millions of people join together for their sexuality made me want to support those people and be myself.  
  
>> **Bucky ✔ @jbbarnes**  
We had to date in secret and had to have double dates with our lesbian friends to not get arrested. I'm happy that I can be out and date my two wonderful boyfriends  
  
>>> **Better Birb ✔ @Falcon**  
sap  
  
>>>> **Bucky ✔ @jbbarnes**  
shut your trap  
  
> **Best Birb ✔ @Hawkeye**  
Being in a poly relationship since the early 2000s made me see the progress the world made  
  
>> **Spider-Mom ✔ @BlackWidow**  
you're such a sap  
  
>>> **Best Birb ✔ @Hawkeye**  
why won't you love me?!  
  
> **Sapphic Bitch @wanda**  
Now being out as bi makes me happier to be with my boyfriend today  
  
> **T'challa ✔ @KingofWakanda**  
In Wakanda, we always had pride. I'm happy to see the world accept the people as normal people.  
  
> **I got 7 ✔ @HULK**  
Even though my boyfriend isn't here, I love him with all my heart. Happy Pride!  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Trending**  
 **#** GayVengers  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
@IronSpiderOfficial @Spider-manOfficial @Spider-GwenOfficial where are you hoes? we need to meet up for the parade  
  
> **Spidey-pan ✔ @Spider-manOfficial**  
WE'RE GETTING CHIMICHANGAS-  
  
>> **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
priorities amirite  
  
> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
we're chatting with merc @unicronshit and eating before the parade :))  
  
>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
you're lucky i prioritize your life and eating over your lateness  
  
>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
you're not my mom :(  
  
>>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
but i'm dating you and the guy that makes you and your mentees your webs  
  
>>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
:((  
  
>>>>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
:)))  
  


* * *

  
 **Hugh @relapsing**  
wait;; who's @IronLadOfficial's boyfriends?  
  
> **Danielle @wolf**  
you fucking idiot  
  
> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
:)))))))))))))))))  
  
>> **Hugh @relapsing**  
who??? :000000  
  
>> **Big Brain Energy ✔ @IronLadOfficial**  
say hi boys  
  
>>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
hello~  
  
>>> **Spiderling ✔ @IronSpiderOfficial**  
Hi :)))  
  
>>> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
hiiii  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Hugh @relapsing**  
who made spidey's webs??  
  
> **Danielle @wolf**  
bruhh  
  
> **Yeeter Parkour @pb &jparker**  
Hi :))  
  
>> **Hugh @relapsing**  
:OOOOOOO  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Stark Industries ✔ @SI**  
The company would be proud to present chest binders to commemorate Pride Month. This is made by two interns of the company, @jameseagle, and @elizaaaaaaa. [link]  
(4 pictures of different colored chest binders are shown.)  
  
> **James Adler @jameseagle**  
If the prices are above your price range please dm @PepperPSSRCEO for negotiations :)  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Dick @dickish**  
@Avengers you guys are disgraces for being gay,,  
  
> **Assemble @Avengers**  
We don't care if one person doesn't like us. We aim to save, not please narrow-minded people.  
  
>> **Big Dick Energy ✔ @HOsborn**  
i don't want to give you ice for that burn, hope you don't mind :)  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Anything @ForBeyonce**  
@InternsForSI any pics?  
  
> **s u n f l o w e r @MilesMorales**  
we just tweeted them :)))))  
  


* * *

  
  
 **No. 1 Interns ✔ @InternsForSI**  
Happy Pride!!  
(The first picture was of Peter swinging above the people, wearing a bisexual flag as a cape. With him was Miles, wearing a pansexual flag also as a cape. Gwen was at the other side of Peter wearing a lesbian flag.)  
(The second pic was Harley with his mask up, smiling and holding up Harry, bridal style. Harry was wearing his pansexual hoodie and holding on for dear life.)  
(The third pic was the others, sans Harley, was on their float smiling and cheering while standing on their own float. Harley was above them, upside down.)  
(The fourth pic Harley, Peter, and Harry are kissing. MJ, Shuri, and Gwen are also kissing next to them. The other three are holding up peace signs and silly faces in the back.)  
  
> **J @CanIGetAnAmen?**  
:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
> **Can I Please Get @AWaffle**  
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
  
 **@StephenStrange, @jbbarnes, @harleyk, and 24,829 people retweeted and liked @InternsForSI's tweet.**  
  


* * *

  
  
 **BLACK LIVES MATTER @emmmjay**  
Thanks for coming to the parade.  
  
> **Neddy @gitc**  
Even if you're out of the closet or not :)))  
  
 **@pb &jparker, @harleyk, @HOsborn, and 748 others retweeted this with the tweet, "**Happy Pride!! **"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FOOD TOMORROW!!
> 
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> Cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests for later chapters!


End file.
